


crumchtwt smp!

by lucidiccc



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidiccc/pseuds/lucidiccc
Summary: cw// self-harm (?), mention of bloodboth towards the end^also if there are any mistakes whoops LOL didnt have anyone proof read it cuz i was so hyped to finally post the first chapter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	crumchtwt smp!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw// self-harm (?), mention of blood  
> both towards the end^
> 
> also if there are any mistakes whoops LOL didnt have anyone proof read it cuz i was so hyped to finally post the first chapter

"That'll be two diamonds." Eli pulled her unbrushed hair out of her face.

She didn't mind running her little potion shop, however, she did mind a certain customer.

"What?" His annoying accent rang in her ears. "The sign says two iron, not diamonds!"

"Tommy just give them the diamonds." Tubbo sighed. "You _always_ do this."

"I can hear you breaking my sign."

"No!" Tommy said, breaking the sign. "Anyways, it says 'two iron for five sets of potions'" He smirked, depositing the funds into the chest, before walking off.

"Is he wearing that stupid suit again?" Eli rolled her eyes and handed Tubbo his potions.

"Yeah, hasn't stopped for like a week. He keeps boasting 'bout how he got everything himself, but really he's just stolen it all." Tubbo laughed.

"Makes sense."

"Here's the diamonds, by the way." Tubbo placed four large gems in front of Eli, careful with the he sat them on the blackstone counter.

Eli ran her hands over the diamonds, counting them. "Four? You only got five sets. No way in hell I'm letting you pay for Tommy." Eli grabbed two of the gems, placing them inside the packed ender chest behind her.

"Think of it as payment for dealing with him." Tubbo laughed. He broke the sign, fixing what Tommy wrote.

"If that's the case you need it more than I do." Eli smiled. "Don't worry, I'll just get Samara to beat the crap out of him til' he pays up."

"Alright," he laughed, "See you tomorrow!"

"Yup! Good luck by the way!"

Tubbo smiled, giving Eli a small wave before running off to catch up with Tommy.

Eli began packing up her things. Grabbing the iron out of the chest, she looked up to where her sign was, running her fingers over the grooves that had been carved into the wood.

_Eleni's potion shop :)_

_2 dimonds for 5 sets of potions_

"Dimonds." Eli laughed, "I'll have to fix that later."

\--------------------------------- @@@ ------------------------------------

Eli pressed the stone button, which opened up the wall before her. She could hear Sam snoring all the way from the front of their make-shift home.

She quietly unpacked her things, feeling her way around the room. Eli had memorized most of the layout, but memory only got her so far.

She decided to let Sam sleep, leaving their home, making sure to close the redstone door behind her. Sam would usually accompany her on these little walks, something about it being "too dangerous to go out alone, especially at night." And as much as Eli appreciated Sam, she was tired of being seen as helpless. 

She walked through the forest, running her hands along the trees, and finding small pre-existing markings. 

_"In case you get lost."_

Remembering Samara's words, Eli wished she had the heart to tell her she didn't need them. And _why._

Eli was pulled out of her thoughts by a large, and to her, deafening boom. She covered her ears, pushing her hands against them as tightly as she could, already feeling the headache that would soon follow. The smell of gunpowder and the ringing in her ears overwhelmed her senses. 

"From Techno's house." She whispered to herself.

At this point, Eli felt extremely dizzy, finding it hard to balance herself. She placed her hand firmly onto the tree next to her, finding another small marking.

She smiled, _Well, I guess these will be useful._

She ran through the forest, running her hands across every tree, collecting splinters along the way. When she finally got a grasp of her surroundings, she ran freely. Stopping ever so often to check the markings, making sure they still pointed in the right direction. 

"Phil?" She began calling out, "Techno? Are you guys alright? Ranboo"

Eli became less careful of where she was running, causing herself to trip on a branch, and fall into a hole that she was sure wasn't there prior.

"Fuck," She mumbled, standing up and dusting the snow off of her clothes.

A shiver ran up her spine, she figured it was from the cold.

"Well, hello again, Eleni."

_Shit._

Her ears twitched, and she turned towards the familiar presence.

"What do you want?" Eli hissed, bringing her axe to her hand.

"There's no need for that." Eli could hear his smug expression. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Well, to be fair, that's what you usually do."

"Oh come on now, I'd never hurt a fly."

"What do you want, Dream?" She sighed, her features lighting up, as she put her axe back into the small inventory screen.

"30 sets of potions, and-"

"I don't sell to psychopaths, and even if I did, that's 60 diamonds, double the price for you."

"Aww, why so mean? After everything I've done for you?" Dream faked a sad voice.

"You blew up the country I used to live in, like, three separate times."

"Yeah, but so did Techno and Phil. You're still friends with them."

"First of all, you and I were never friends, Dream. Second of all, Techno and Phil weren't the ones that caused me to lose my sight." Eli sighed, "I'm getting impatient, do you want to die or not?" She re-equipped her axe and changed her stance.

"I apologized 50 times." Dream smirked, "How was I supposed to know you were within blast radius?"

"Shut up." 

"Oh, did I hit a nerve? Whoops. Too bad you didn't realize you were too stupid to understand the word 'run'."

Eli ran at him, jumping out of the hole, and aiming her axe at his neck. She heard Dream pull out his sword, assuming he was going to swing at her. Eli's shield appeared in her off-hand.

Instead, Dream made a small cut on the inside of his hand, letting the blood drip onto the snow in front of him. Eli froze, she could no longer smell the gunpowder that had continued to linger in the air around them.

"You seem to forget that I have more control over you than you have over yourself." Dream smirked. "Oh, and be careful, Eleni, wouldn't want you losing that blindfold."

Before she could even speak, he was gone.

Eli tried her best to distance herself from the blood-soaked snow.

Her vision turned a dark gray, as the sun beat down on her face. Samara would come for her soon. She should stay put.

_But she was so hungry._


End file.
